Relentless
by Vanilla and Blood
Summary: Bella is sent back in time to where Edward used to live before he was changed. My cliff hanger is will she still love him? or when she finds a way out of purgatory will she still continue to live the way she used to? I cant read minds, so review!
1. Chapter 1

**--- Heyy,[my plot filled story (DISCLAIMER) because I sadly don't own any of the characters in Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, I will only say this sad truth 1 ENJOY and let me know what can be better, I can't read minds like Edward, so please review...-------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rule #1: Expect the unexpected**

**Rule#2: All shall be explained in due time**

**Rule#3: Just because you're body is set in stone, doesn't mean you have to think that way…**

After the fruitless, night in the woods I was a hollow chocolate easter bunny. I clung to the desperate thought that my savior would return for me, or pop out when I least expected it. But I knew these thoughts were stupid, _What a stupid lamb,_ I mused to myself.

It hurt less when I didn't think about him, but I was going to prove him wrong. I won't heal from this as he intended me to. And I mentally prepared myself for the outcome of my life.

These same thoughts, flipped through my mind like the pages of a good book. I tossed and turned in my bed with them. I wanted to escape my problems but to what avail?

I can't runaway, there's nothing to gain by escaping these problems. Suicide sounded good to me. But I promised him….

'No, no, no!' this is the same thing over again!

I finally gave up on trying to sleep. Seriously where did it get me? Frustrated I opened my eyes to the sweetest delusion. A pair of eyes were visible from my rocking chair. I wanted to call out his name, but the damn truth hit me. He doesn't love me. So who the heck is in my room?

I was to shocked to scream, but also relieved. I didn't know what to do.

My guest would surely be able to hear the increase in my heart rate. My eyes finally gave me some lean way into the features of my "guest". The red fire burned my eyes like the hot intensity of the fires, Mike, burned on First Beach. _Before I guessed the truth about him and his family…_

And the brilliant ruby snake eyes, they evaluated my reaction to her presence. 'Silly naïve vampire,' the cocky bravado spoke in my mind. She heard the relaxation in the tension of my heart.

_I knew I was staring into my death…………………………………………………_

**---Like it so far??? I would love some suggestions but otherwise I have an awesome plot in mind! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 (some reviews would be appreciated)--- AND AS FOR my sister,,, MUA HA HA HA HA, beat that one!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Where am I? _

Opening my eyes, I recognized the setting. The dense woods, it reminded me of Fork's but it wasn't the same. _Odd, _I confided in myself. I seriously must have let my mind slip away from me. But that theory was something new to my vague existence. Plus it was better than I was doing before, my less noble half chided in.

I wanted to deny that statement with every fiber of my being but that wouldn't get rid of my situation. If it was real I added mentally.

"Hello?" I whispered in a hoarse voice. Was that really my voice? It was so long before I actually put emotion into my voice. "Help!" I actually mustered a scream and for once it felt right

The gross trees all looked the same to me, roots rotting, with moss. I attempted to run in one direction but with my luck and dexterity, that would take a miracle. But what other choice do I have? So I flat out ran.

The trees swirled by me and then stopped as I would trip over a stump or root. I was desperate. _Just run_ my head screamed at me! So I kept going.

My body felt heavy as I put one foot in front of the other. I didn't know what was happening, but I soon realized I was headed toward the mud and moss. I was numb to the pain that enclosed me. I guess while I was running it kept me sane and gave me some hope. I was convinced this wasn't a dream. How could it be? I withered in pained, and that was all the convincing I needed.

While I thought, about anything, my eyes were swirling with tears, as my stomach twisted at the scent of my own blood. I couldn't pretend anymore, he was the only reason for me to keep living, Oh Edward!

I couldn't control the sudden ache and rip in what used to be my sheltered heart. If I died now I knew he would be the only thing I would miss, even Charlie and Renee couldn't keep me alive at the rate I was loosing blood.

Memories of times I shared with my angel swarmed by me as if by time travel, its not the cheesy way to die seeing your life flash before your eyes. But rather what I wished I could relive. This only made me cry out loud in anguish and peril.

There were foot steps near by; I shut down my crying lips to hear the noise between my sobbing, shaking chest.

"Oh my gosh!" the angel like voice exclaimed. It wasn't velvet like Edward's but it sounded sincere and conveyed trust within the warm words.

I wanted to tell him to help, or maybe that it was too late for me. But my senses started to shut down. So I decided to _shut my eyes and lay me to sleep._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Its confusing I know! But what is happening is that Victoria did come in her room and tried to kill her. The woods is like purgatory, if you know what that is. So she is sent back in time to where Edward used to live before he was changed. My cliff hanger is will she still love him? or when she finds a way out of purgatory will she still continue to live the way she used to?????**

**Do you like it so far? Puh-leez if you wont review I'll just delete this story and continue to the next one I have in mind…. So if you want me to continue, just REVIEW!!!!!! **

**LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Sarah (I got bored and now decided to dedicate chapters)**

**--I guess you have spoken, so I shall continue. I'm not sure if this is what should happen, but I really want this to be in only Bella's POV. However I may consider putting it in the "stranger's" POV,(if you haven't already figured out who he is)… So here, without further a do, Chapter 3; ENJOY (sorry its a little short) !!!!!!--**

**CHAPTER 3**

_This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
You may forget me.  
I promise to depart  
Just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
You may forget me.  
I promise you my heart,  
Just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me.  
This is what I thought,  
So think me naïve.  
I promise you a heart,  
You promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to…  
Sleep. 

–AFI, Miss Murder, Prelude

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt detached from my body. My mind wandered on the voices I heard. Was this heaven? No, I don't think so, but this doesn't make sense.

I tried to concentrate on the voices; they became clearer as I strained to hear them. However while doing this, the pain finally hit me, it was like a wave that consumed my body. The shock opened my paralyzed eyes. It was blurry at first but then it seemed to clear.

He, was one of the most handsome boys I had ever laid eyes on. His hair was tussled slightly in the most complimenting shade, his green eyes mesmerized me. I felt I could stare at them forever and get lost in there deep rivulets. I must be hallucinating.

It was my Edward but it wasn't a creature I was familiar with. He saw me starring at him and sighed in relief. I was so confused and then I decided to ask him.

"Where am I?" the words tumbled out of my mouth like garbled mush. It seemed foreign to me but he just smiled. So I tried again, more successful in a hoarse whisper, but like they say second times a charm.

He looked at me with sullen eyes. Does he not recognize me?

I realized what he was referring to, my injuries, and my accident became clearer to me.

"How bad is it?" he couldn't even look me in the eyes.

That bad huh?

He finally spoke. "There was so much blood and I couldn't ponder upon what I should have done," he was thinking of a polite way to exclaim my injuries but keep me calm at the same time. I wanted to say, 'Oh just spit it out!' but my surroundings were unclear and I didn't know the proper educate of my strange surroundings.

He saw my expression and became bemused, he was very intuitive.

He decided to take deep breathes, slowly inhaling and exhaling, as if to prolong the moment, my heart skipped a beat. It hasn't done that in so long. I felt as if the hole in my chest was being sewn back together, stitch by stitch.

Then he cautiously wiped the sweat off my forehead, gauging my reaction to his touch. The warmth of his skin made all the anxious, pain and tension melt away. It felt as if I was in a dream again. I couldn't help but feel cared for, and possibly loved.

No, wait, I was getting way ahead of myself. He left me. Whether in my sick twisted mental world, or the vampire, I knew and still loved.

He left because he didn't love me….

He must have felt the shudder I ushered because he looked concerned. He went back to work on what I guessed would be my injuries. While he was doing this, I tried very hard not to wince at the sharp feelings of pain; which I believed I covered quite well for not being that great of an actress.

"Get some sleep," he whispered. His voice seemed to tickle. It wasn't what I was used to. "You have a long day ahead of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, any ideas of what tomorrow may entail for Bella, neither do I (jk) ,,, Please REVIEW, is it so much to ask for constructive criticism? And puh-leez no Bashing!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to ****liveurlifexx33**** (thanks a million, and just so everyone knows the red (flame like...)hair was Victoria's) [I attempted to use a metaphor, lesson learned!, sorry if that detail was a little (a lot) fuzzy!!!!**

**--If you read this far, would it kill you to review (PLEASE) (AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!), seriously, I want to improve, so HELP!!! (Thanks… and ENJOY)--**

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to a living room, or what seemed like one. I could get used to this, I confided. It was true; I was in the most beautiful home I had ever seen. It felt like home, although I knew that mine was far from here.

The couch I was laying on contourted to my body perfectly, I could get used to the softness, and the color was a lavish purple; how cozy!

That's when I realized I wasn't alone.

"What's your name?" I barely whispered, but he seemed to hear.

"Edward," he answered. Before asking a question. "And you?" he spoke in an even sexier accent than the, Edward, I knew.

I was momentarily paralyzed by his voice but found my voice when he looked at me like I was seriously ill. "Bella," "I mean my names Bella." Well duh it is!

Wow if he didn't think I was mentally ill now he does. Wait what am I even saying! He doesn't exist and neither does this time, or place!

I cussed internally for what seemed like ages forgetting the boy that looked at me quizzically. This would be harder than I thought.

"Sorry," I ushered, "I am being entirely rude." He seemed to disagree.

"Actually I find it adorable," he smiled at me and if his crooked smile made my heart throb, this one would nearly kill me.

I was speechless, so I smiled what I hoped showed my adoration for this 'supposed' stranger. He checked my bandages, and except for the few times I became weak and winced, he seemed to think I was okay enough to carry on what ever we would be doing.

I think I deserve an answer, at least one for now, I hope.

"So where will we be going today?" He seemed to be amused by the expression while I on the other hand, thought I was serious.

"You must have hit your head really hard…" how insulting! He continued probably playing with the emotion that was plastered upon my face.

"To see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I sent my word along with my neighbor, while she went to check up on my mother." I didn't know what to say to that. He half heartedly smiled but I saw the pain that he carefully tried to mask. Then there was a knock on the door.

I nearly cried out and screamed, but Edward only laughed. Will I ever be able to relax around him?

As he opened the door, one of the most beautiful classic girls walked through the door. Her dirty brown hair, folded over her shoulder. She wore a complimenting blue dress. I swallowed the jealousy before it gave me away. However, her eyes, tan around the pupil but as it expanded turned greenish blue, scrutinized my every move.

Edward saw my uneasy expression, and his smile only reassured me. I let my guard down for now.

"Bella, this is Emiy Marie, and like wise." That name must be common for this time, I recognized to myself silently.

I felt anger towards this girl. And I didn't know why!

The way he looked at her! Surely he didn't need to kiss her hand in greeting, or both cheeks for that matter. Obviously she was here for a reason, so I thought it would be great to let her speak, and fast before I lost my temper. (Not that I could do anything physically to her but I would mentally!)

She must have seen me expecting her to talk because she slowly, began to talk, her voice not helping my self confidence!

"Well _Edw(v)ard_, Dr. Carlisle, says its bad timing but he thinks, he _might_ be able to see her." She jutted her chin toward my direction.

Carlisle! My thoughts started to drift away from Edwards voice.

There may be a problem though. If all is as I suspect it to be, time change crap, affecting the future, and all that jazz………

……. "Bella?" my mind automatically clicked off as I heard him address me and my heart absolutely melted.

"I'm going to carry you to the hospital, is that okay with you?"

"Of course, are you sure you can lift me?" he laughed to himself than he exuberantly sounded like he was growling.

"Of course I can." he beamed his teeth in a grin and I totally felt lightheaded. Ecstatic, like flouting on a cloud I confided in myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---- Like it so far? As I've said before, and before, I need insight! If anything is unclear to you, I would love to be of assistance! **

**Just click the purply-blu-ish box… its tempting you I know it! **

**And sorry my chapter is a little short!!!----**

**LOVE**


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to angstar54, (quirky I know, but if you seem friend worthy, and inspire me, the same _may _occur for you[In which this person totally did!)

**-------I LOVE Legally Blonde the Musical!!!!!!! but besides that... Here is the next chapter I took a jump hoping the characters didn't seem OOC (Disclaimer: which aren't mine except Emily Marie...) As always enjoy, review, and totally, PAY ATTENTION… a lot shall happen and you MUST understand, or you will be as confused as I am!!!!!------**

**Chapter 5**

After the numbing cold touched my skin, I cuddled into the warmth that was his skin, for what seemed like forever. We finally reached the effaced doors of the hospital. Slowly, oh, slowly, Edward put me down. I wish the time we spent in the woods would last forever.

Although the looks, Emily, gave me were very condescending, I acted very malicious and kept smiling. Serves that jealous bitch right, I thought very smugly.

I was not one to curse but she just ticked me off. Seriously, if he left me, what ever world or time; how could he love _her_ of all girls?

Sure, she was lovely I thought self consciously, but she seemed so….so... Not me.

That simply, I decided, whether Edward loves me or not, I would give my life and everything it entails. Since, my soul wasn't good enough. That's all I have to offer though.

Reality dawned on me, when the Carlisle, I saw in my reality, walked through the metal doors. I expected some change in his features. But I came up empty; he was as perfect as ever.

While, Edward, filled out paper work and, Emily, I am repulsed by the bitter sweet name, went to the ladies room.The least expectant thing occurred Carlisle winked at me, with a kindred, knowing smile. What's that supposed to mean? My thoughts only led me to two choices, either since, Esme, isn't in this place/time, he was hitting on me, (which I am seriously repulsed by the idea!), or he knows about my sincerely odd situation…

"What do you know?" I whispered just loud enough to were his enhanced senses could pick it up. He just continued to do his work on my bandaged arm, and legs.

I was disappointed and why shouldn't I be? I want answers, and now.

I jeered internally! For the love of…

"Ahhhhhh, holy shit! Uh, eh, ah," I whimpered, after my cussing, praying to the lord that trapped me here. If I did die because of Victoria why was I here? Is this heaven? My thoughts were the only thing keeping my mind off the pain.

But now I also felt guilty.

Whenever I whimpered for the slightest bit of pain, my beloved (he's not an angel, he's not god, but oh boy is he somewhere in between!) would crinkle his face in agony; and twisted at my facial expressions.

Why was he here with me? His mom needs him more. Wait what if I...

"Dr. Carlisle, your needed in the infirmary," a nurse stuck her headthrough my room doors. He nodded apologetically at me, then smiled and left, in which, a nurse stumbled in his place to finish his work on my body.

"Edward," I whispered. He obviously was watching me intently watching for any slight change in me.

"Yes," he confided warily looking at me. "What is it?" he wanted to distract me in anyway he could.

"Go be with your mother," I attempted a smile, he saw through it immediately but appreciated my intentions, I supposed.

In response to my pondering, statement, his face became masked and sullen. A mere child could read through his pretenses.

How ironic, I saw that as a figment of the most innocent thing, and I compared that to the mystical creature I knew he was capable of being.

I stared at his magnificent emerald, orbs for eyes and questioned his sanity.

"Please, don't waste your time on me," he looked at me with a sardonic smirk. Ugh… "Seriously, I will heal, but she really needs you…" I drifted off.

I suddenly noticed that Emily was no where to be found….

Then realization hit me. He never told me what his mother was in the hospital for. Plus if I hadn't known about this prior to my situation, this looks, extremely suspicious…. Maybe he didn't notice.

I would have to depend on that factor, I concluded mentally.

By the looks of it he didn't even notice, I slipped up; whew I was safe, for now. This brought me back to the impending situation. And I thought I was stubborn….

He looked derisive, like any choice he made would make a huge difference to his existence; I slipped up, life, at least for now.

Resentment, now filled his eyes. Yes, I was triumphant! Wait there is something wrong…. Emily…. Ah hah that's _it_ I bitterly remembered.

Edward started to talk, automatically bringing me out of my sub-conscious, chatter. "Maybe, I should visit her, at least for a little while, that way, Emily, won't be all alone." He seemed outwardly brightened by that idea.

HOLD UP!

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he delicatelly asked me. Selfish, selfish, selfish, I bit back my words, that dared to flow out like a river. The simple nod of my head reassured him into leaving me into the absurdly lonely white room. Even the nurse that left a minute before brought more energy into this drably hospital room.

I suffered and grimaced alone, at the possibility of _my_, Edward with Emily. I sat there cold, I could see them together a happy couple. Maybe, he left me because, he could never love me like he could love her?

Love or lies, I confided, helplessly.

**---- This chapter is a little boring I will confide, but It leads into chapter 6. Stay tuned!!!! Review…. or i will threaten to stop writting.(again) **

**LOVE**


	6. Chapter 6

---Dedicated to abby in wonderland93 , a special thanks to you for being totally awesome!!! Dude seriously thanks for reviewing!----

**------A/N,,, What do you think of my story so far?...Well, I have been really busy now being, a popular freshman and all…. So if I don't get at least 20 reviews I, don't think that there is enough reason for me to continue….sob….**

**On that note. This is Chapter Six. As for the whole Carlisle thing, my lips are sealed (wink, wink)…. However I promise you an amazing chapter to continue from, my insultingly boring fifth chapter! As per always, ENJOY!-----**

Chapter 6

Ugh, if the vampires complained about time seeming like nothing. They obviously were never stuck in a hospital bed, nearly immobile. Well not physically, but mix my injuries with the unfathomable fact I'm an utter klutz than I have a problem don't I?

"Miss Swann?" thank the lord! You're my personal miracle Carlisle!

That was until I heard the emotion behind his enthralling voice. It was sullen, mixed with pity. I knew the influenza was spreading but I didn't think how it would affect him. On the other hand how could it not?

"Hello, Carlisle," I still saw his caramel eyes transfixed on a glazed stare. Poor thing! "Is every thing okay?" I expected him to snap out of his trance like stare and reassure me, as I guessed he would.

"No, no it's not okay." He stared at me with a knowing glare.

What can I do to help with the tragic impending situation! I was one meek, uncoordinated _human_ girl. That word reflexively made me clutch my torso. As a jerk reaction he turned to see my solemn face.

Than he sighed. "You probably know more than I give you credit for," you think?! Why am I so frustrated? Ugh, Carlisle is being a cynical, stubborn, uptight bastard!

Even when I thought about cursing about him remorse and disgust coursed through me. I can't say that about that to a fatherly figure. He once was family… It seemed so long ago…

….Never mind.

"Your right you know." He turned dumb struck by my response.

And than I let go. I felt the tear in my chest. I started to ramble, but he could hear every slurred phrase.

"T-the love of my l-l-life," I choked out in gargled sobs; I let every wall fall, every single pretense. "Is with that Elizabeth Mary!" I spit out disgusted by that thought. I only inhaled more air and started to rock back and forth on my bed. I was nothing left, a hollow shell filled with a life that I didn't want to love because I had no reason to. It felt selfish in a way. All the people in the hospital, who had no chance at life, looked at me like a prodigy. I have something they don't have. Hope.

I can recover if I try right? Wrong! Oh how wrong!

I must have been mumbling incoherently for a while, because when I looked up I saw my shudder came to an abrupt stop. It was outer body experience. It was Edward. He mumbled incoherently, and his eyes seemed puffier than my cold hard eyes. What happened? Oh no! Not his mother! Wait it's to soon, I thought comfortingly. If all the stories are exactly the same as the timeline I sketched out about the Cullen's we still had time. So than why is he crying?

That's when I realized the, girl, I cried my heartbreak over was gone. Where was she? My whole body went completely numb. He never _loved_ her, maybe in his own way he did, but not like he loved me. My epiphany came to late to stop the heartbreak and tears. But that didn't solve the look in his eyes, and the irritability in Carlisle's

But before I could ask either what was happening, Carlisle's head flung a glance at Edward's. As confused as I was at that moment it never occurs to me to feel sorrow for a girl I now pitied.

Then a haunting feeling washed through me. No, the influenza got to her! How could life be this cruel? She wasn't even that old! That made my life look like it belonged to someone who lived in a utopia.

Coming back to my present situation, the two gentlemen realized and grasped my facial expression as a grim nod of understanding.

I had to move now I told myself. That's when I _attempted_ to get up. The speed at which I fell was almost enthralling and adrenaline worthy. And the young man who's arms I fell into surrounded me like a safety blanket. Then all the doubt of him never not loving me washed all those terrible months away. I realized he loved me.

My response was a kiss. It was filled with passion, remorse, longing, and most importantly irrevocable love.

_Drip_

_DropDrop_

_Drip…_

That's when I smelled the most sickly, thing.

His blood, it slowly, dripped from his ear.

…

…..

………

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO!

NOT NOW

NOT EVER

….HELP!

I wanted to cradle him in my arms. Tell him everything would be okay, but I had no clue, to what was going on.

"Carlisle! Help! Oh no, no, no!" A fresh wave of tears masked my vision. Wasteful, how much time did I have left. This delusion of him was to good to have this happen. What did I do to deserve this! More importantly what did he do? Nothing I cried weakly in my head.

They tried to move me away from him I refused to leave his side. "Not, not ever!" I vowed a little staggered.

He smiled at me, barely realizing what this meant. So little time! Then I thought about the future, or what ever it was to me. Is everything I know a lie? If this can happen to people….

"No, not him!" he kissed me, his lips left an imprint on mine, they moved him to another crowded area of the hospital. I went to follow.

Carlisle stepped in front of me. I forgot how hard he was. "Move!"

"Hush, Hush,"

That's when felt detatched from my body.

Swimming with the scent of his vivid kiss, I looked at it like a goodbye…….

**---- I'm SORRY, don't hurt me! ((Curled up in a ball)) It killed me to do it! I swear right now I am mourning for his fictional death! On the other hand I would love suggestions, did you like? Question, comment, even a concern? I would love to help! Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for Chapter7!!! I'll explain this chapter in more detail when I put up the seventh Chappy( this is one of my new fave words, who cares if you think I'm a weirdo!)-----**

**LOVE**


	7. Chapter 7

----Dedicated to summer home in reality, (thanks so much for being totally there for me!!!) I really look forward to your insight, as well as insight from others. (You actually understand-ish, my fic!!!) Thanks for reviewing and keep it up, something tells me this isn't your only dedicated chapter (wink, wink, to angstar54 too!!!)

**Kay so I sort of left you hanging (understatement of the year), last chapter, so here is it all in a nutshell!**

**So I did my research on the Spanish influenza. And a person who is diagnosed can die almost instantaneously. One sign is bleeding of the the pores which could lead from the**_** ear**_**… Hence what I made happen. **

**No, he's not dead, not yet at least. But the character Emily Marie is dead. Yeah the influenza overcame her faster. But, Edward's mom is still sort of hanging on there. ///// As for Carlisle, you'll need to wait and find out!,,, If anything else is unclear review, I LOVE criticism (not really),,, I will stop my chatter and say this… As always review (please) and ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 7

_Darkness, sinking, ugh. This isn't the first time I ask "Where am I?" _

What happened to me? I could here voices, but they were so bleary but one name stuck out.

"Edward!" somebody cried out with a weak voice. My whole body went limp and numb. Edward… Recognition, of the whole incident still was a fresh wave of pain for me. But what if I'm dreaming? I endlessly wondered if this situation is a dream, that maybe I'll wake up.

But to what I countered myself. Charlie…

That name stung my throat… Oh Charlie, and poor Renee, I wonder what there up to. Think clearly, Bella, they don't exist yet, at least not in this dream, I reassured myself.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my calming thoughts, to what I believed was reality.

"Bella!" I heard a gurgled exasperation. My mind closed itself and as if by magic my eyes opened.

Oh Edward! He looked awful; his face all bloody, and sickeningly pale. I knew it would come to this, but I couldn't actually imagine him like this. Not now, not ever…

He was looking with blood shot eyes to gauge my reaction to his appearance. No, this isn't a dream, I exclaimed this is a nightmare, I attacked my conscious! How can you even look at me with hopeful eyes?

Wait, not all hope is lost! One name came to mind…

…. a savior, at least to Edward.

Carlisle.

His mother was the one to ask Carlisle. When is she going to ask! She just laid on her bed; her heart growing weaker, along with her son's.

"Edward, why?" I asked. He smiled my crooked smile. I couldn't bear to lose that gentleman bravado too!

"I'm here and I love you," I coaxed in the gentlest voice I could in the dull paste colored chair I was immobile in. He nodded in response, and I knew that was even difficult. How can god do this to him? What did he ever do..?

He saw the sadness in my eyes and tried to comfort me. So I gritted my teeth and sat up. I reminded myself I needed to make it to his bed side in one piece. I could smell the head spinning blood, but I tried my hardest to block that out. It wasn't that hard I told myself.

Than I realized what I had to do when I looked at his face. His mother needed to find out what Carlisle is before she can ask him, what if I did it? Time changing….

Oh who cares, there almost dead this could do no harm. So I slowly limped towards his mother's bed side. I looked into her eyes, and realized with all my heart that she didn't care about her outcome she only fretted about her son's. You can do this I chanted over and over again…

Does she even know I'm in love with her son? She nodded her head.

What just happened? _Can you here me? _Again she nodded.

_So you know what I ask of you? _Once again she nodded and sighed.

She looked at me with chagrin and hope. She spoke and than I knew where Edward's talents prospect from. "I see the way he looks at you, it's more than I could ever ask for him," she gurgled on some of the words, than choked a sigh.

_Would you ask Carlisle? _I begged, hopelessly. Expecting her to turn away and say his soul is to important. But she looked at me in the most lovingly way and said, "yes." I nearly cried! _Does that mean we have your blessings?_ I wanted her to approve of me, so badly, I thought I would outburst!

She looked like she would laugh if she could in her position, than she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Of course."

I kissed her cheek and than heard her say, "Tell him I love him and will be watching over him… "Of course!" I exclaimed with sincerity!

And than the actions of what she was about to ask sunk in.

With that I dragged myself back to my guardian's bed side, and laid down next to him, and I heard him sigh content, and lovingly. That's when I realized what was to come…

**---- I hate to cut that chapter short… but I am seriously tired! I had this idea stuck in my head and just had to get it down!!! If I can help in anyway that would be fine by me! Any suggestions? I love to hear insight and I can't stress that enough! as always review PLEASE... ... ... ... (i can go on forever!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**---- I waited for 2,000 hits before I wrote this chapter, and yes I finally reached my mark so here is Chapter 8. This Chapter is dedicated to BellaCinderella, thank god you actually gave me constructive criticism! It really helped me and I think I can definitely do a much better job, and Elizabeth Mary is yes a next door neighbor that had a thing for Edward. And I thought Edward would be a bit straight forward when he was human, compared to when he was human (sorry this took so long but I not only wanted to make sure this chapter was okay, I had an evil bio take home testwhat kind of freakin teacher does that, plus other various homework assignments!), Your reviews rock and always help me!!! Also give suggestions I am low on creation right now so I'm a little fuzzy on what I want to do right now…. Hmmm… Oh Well here ya guys go ENJOY but some insight would be helpful:) -------**

Chapter 8

I was groggy with sleep and the stench of blood suffocated me, but I knew I could make it past this. I had to.

Speaking of which how long have I been asleep? I felt lethargic and irate at myself. How could I even sleep at a time like this!

I automatically reached my arms out in search. Nothing…nothing….nothing! My eyes frantically flew open. There was a vast space to the left of my body. No, not yet! I'm not ready… How could I be so selfish?

But than where was the blood coming from?

I tried to sit up causing the worst pain ripple down my chest. I couldn't control my spasms of pain. I must have been panting. What's going on? "Ahhhhhh!" I shuddered as the noise escaped my lips.

"What's going on," I was gurgling. "Carlisle, Carlisle!" I was sobbing as I tried with all my might to call his name. The nurses came running to restrain me.

"Get off me," I hoarsely attempted to shout but failed miserably. That's when my vision became clouded by a mix of pink like haze, not affecting my vision as much as I thought it would.

"Ms. Swann, you need to calm down, this isn't helping you at all," one of the nurses tried to soothe me, but I heard her strained tone. That's when I could no longer take it. My stomach could take only so much of the smell. It felt weakening to have the little liquids in my stomach, heaved right out of my body.

With what little strength I had left I managed to keep my hazy vision fixed on whatever that could soothe my mind. So I let my thoughts wander. A dangerous but easy thing to do. I wonder where Edward is. Or how his neighbor, Elizabeth Mary was doing where ever she was. It only saddened me further to think of that name. How was Edward's mother doing? If she wasn't dead yet she must be gripping with what ever little strength she had left.

Then an angel beseeched my vision with his presence, it was Carlisle. His exquisite murmurs were like a final lullaby. But whom was he speaking to?

I had to have enough strength to curb my little curiosity that kept me from dying just that moment. So I strained my blood encrusted ears to listen as close as possible.

"Is it time?" he spoke to no one. Was my eyesight that bad? Is it simply, that my ears have just been tricking themselves?

I couldn't trust anything anymore; I wanted to be freed from this situation. The only thing I know I would regret losing would be him.

My angel, savior, and love of my life.

I never believed in love at first sight. But we were stronger than that. I grew to accept that final epiphany. He had to of loved me.

No matter what he told me in reality. I will never want anything but him. So if I die now, at least that brings me closer to his non-beating heart. I couldn't help but smile at the irony. We'll finally have a physical characteristic alike; my heart will be as silent as his.

He was in way more pain than me. The thought of that burning sensation, made me shudder; causing Carlisle to look at me in a reassuring smile.

"Ca-," my uttered whisper was interrupted my gagging reflexes, but since nothing was in my stomach, crimson liquid started to pour out.

That only hurt my stomach more, causing more to erupt from me. When would it be to much blood? Why wouldn't I just die already? I've lost more than I could take. And I listed the names of the people I loved…. Not in a flash back like manner, but a self tortured, remembrance. Even this horrid sickness didn't emotionally hurt me this much!

I now watched Carlisle talk to himself again. I'm not _mentally_ sick; I assured my ever depleting self esteem. I was in to much pain to sleep. It felt as if tiny shards were taking there slow torturous time killing me.

Why did Romeo and Juliet have such an easy out? Suicide was easy. But I was too weak to kill myself. How much I envied them before, but now I really was jealous.

Of course I pitied Paris but he didn't have it this bad!

My mind twisted when Carlisle words became gentler and appraising; with that his voice became even more foreign to me. With nothing left to do, and my thoughts depressing me even more, I decided to close my eyes. The scary part was finding out if they would ever open again.

Did I dare? It's better than soiling my wretched corpse further, I tried to convince myself. I realized I was terrified of dying. I was an insolent for the thought; I mean it would be better than suffering, an easy out.

I just couldn't make myself realize my sullen heart was numbered. It only beat and pumped louder, as if to make me listen to my slow repulsive death.

"It's time." I heard his words so clearly. It rung with finality.

"Isabella can you here me?" I was stunned how did he know what was going on? And why was his voice so clear. I didn't feel anything. It wasn't a numbing sensation; it was a relaxed pleasant tranquil aura.

"Open your eyes."

I was terrified by the thought of what I would see. But Carlisle never gave me a reason not to trust him. So I obeyed.

Again he never ceased to amaze me. I was in the woods. It looked like Forks…_Home…_That sent a shiver down my spine.

"You owe me an explanation," my voice was the same as always, healthy and full of life.

"You're right, but I have an offer to make you," his voice was amused. I found nothing funny anymore.

"Go on," I initiated.

He spoke carefully, measuring every word with care. "Now you have two choices, you have experienced both so you have insight into your situation." I started to feel nervous. His words made no sense!

He chuckled seeing my facial expression, I guessed I looked dumbstruck, but how do I know? He continued, as effortlessly as ever, "First you could stay here in Forks. Return to how things were before Victoria, killed you." I was obviously still absorbed on this information. I'm dead! Wait….I knew that…. "Then how-" was all I managed to choke out before being interrupted. "Or you could stay in Chicago, and live a normal life here, before the epidemic killed you, again." He saw the burning desire behind my cold glass eyes. "Yes, Mr. Masen would be a normal human and still alive."

I still looked at him in an unimaginable way. He was offering me everything I ever wanted out of my petty life. But then I thought of Renee and Charlie. And my obnoxious friend Jake, the thought of losing him made me shudder.

I weighed each decision in my head, thoroughly…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---**Before you all say you don't get it, she's in purgatory. And Carlisle, is using his **_**gift**_** you could say to give her a chance at her longings. I thought this only appropriate because he believes so thoroughly about them having souls, even if their vampires. Soooo yeah she has choice to make! I hope you enjoyed, and give insight, **

**ps: I dont like the whole song lyric thingy in the begining of a chapter like I've used before (not being a hypocrite) But check out the song "My heart will go on" by Sissel... I listened to that the whole time writting this chapter...**

**YES IT MAY BE A BAD STORY BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE TELLING ME **_**WHAT**_** IS AWFUL ABOUT IT---- LOL :**

**LOVE**


	9. Chapter 9

**---- So people, this chapter is dedicated to, Strawberry Rose, I love criticism and due to the fact that no one understood the Elizabeth crap I renamed that character… So no Confusion… Visit my bio on more fun things,,,, **

**LASTLY I can't dedicate anything to you if you don't review! ((It's an addiction….) As always ENJOY and tell me WHAT can be better… ---**

Chapter 9

I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare of a dream. I want to reach my arms out to the cold pair I know I'll find in the morning.

I want Charlie, to be happy, even if that includes me lying to him endlessly no matter how terrible I am at it. The blackness that now surrounded me seemed to drag on forever waiting for my decision.

How could I choose to be selfish over what I know is the right thing to do? Simple, I just could. But that was wrong I chided back at myself, and eventually, I tabulated it would affect me, to hurt a loved one.

I mustered up what was left of my voice to call for Carlisle. He seemed to disappear after his rather odd entrance.

"Carlisle…" my lithe voice echoed in a seemingly endless way.

Would this nightmare ever end?

"Yes?"

I must have jumped so high that he held up his hands in a cautious, serious manner. Which sort of made me miss Emmett and how much he would have teased me about how high I jumped, I thought again as a seer of pain ripped through me.

Cautiously, I phrased my question to the flawless vampire, my smile tilted upward naturally at that word, but I caught myself before it gave me away. His features caught me off guard. He wasn't the cold stone like creature I was used to seeing. He looked like an angel. The bruise like shadows were gone. But there was an aura of light that shone through every fiber of his being. It was euphoric, like he knew my dreading answer before I could dare to speak it out loud…

"So it comes down to this, huh?" He answered honestly and too calmly for my liking. My knees dared to buckle beneath me at any moment. He saw my reflexive step back, and furrowed his marble brow.

"Yeah," I admitted in a defeated sigh. He knew me well enough. But I bet my body language and motions quickly gave him away to my discomfort.

"It's really for the best…" his words were cut off by my shout.

"You mean for everyone else!" I wanted to go numb with sleep, or pass out, but I quickly realized an easy out would beimpossible. This only frustrated me further.

"Just put everything the way it was, before Victoria, came into my room," I ushered in a resigned sigh. I wasn't fooling him. But what did it matter. Surely I could wait out my life. Why should I have to?

Carlisle saw I was becoming depressed, drowning within my own clouding thoughts. His actions were meant to reassure me but all I wanted to do was hide away and never be bothered by the world again. Unless, he came back…

Of course that's just not how it goes.

The truth hurt me, deeper than I would have imagined.

Than Carlisle stepped backwards. Why is he leaving me?

I wanted to cry out and stop him as I desperately tried to run. Surprisingly I didn't fall down but all I could see was the midnight, moonless sky. I didn't even have a star to guide me. It felt like a treadmill motion, and I never tired on moving. Than I saw the most brilliant, unseeingly amazing light.

I stepped through the odd mystic portal only to learn that drowsiness was possible and I quickly succumbed, anxious, to discover what was next.

**--- Yeah it was short but with my lack of time what isn't? So you either a) hate it b) ehh its okay… c) want more. All of these opinions should be voiced! P.S. to understand my editing in this story READ MY BIO… Hope your not madd at me for cutting it short!----**

**Lizzie LOVE**


	10. LAST CHAPTER

**--Dedicated to the Easter BUNNY-- =)**

**--Sorry long time no update!! I haven't really paid attention to this story but I wanted to wrap it all up so here is the ending--**

Chapter 10

I felt like I had been sleeping for a while. But I wasn't, my mind was racing with memories, ideas; my life in general.

That's when I heard a familiar, gruffy, homely voice. It was my dad, Charlie! I missed him so much but where am I now?

If my latest stunts didn't land me in a mental ward, I don't know what will…

I was desperate to open my eyes, but succeeded only to want to shut them afterward. I was in a room with familiar white walls. It was the hospital of course. I could see Charlie's red anxious face assessing my body, and health.

He looked tired and the mint green chair he sat in looked uncomfortable and worn. I wonder why I'm here? I remember the whole thing with Carlisle…  
Whoa, did that all happen in one day? But theres no E-E-Edward, to reconcile what I gave up. He left me, he doesn't love me although I thought he did. How wrong can one human possibly be?

I closed my eyes and turned away from Charlie's plastered worried expression. I thought darkness would be the only peace and happiness I would have left. After all Victoria hurt me enough to the point I was back in hospital but why did she stop? If I'm alive someone must have stopped her, or even better destroyed her but the question was who? The only vampires I knew of were either dead or left me alone to die.

That's when the quiet musical voice I loved broke through my train of thought. It wasn't the human voice I was selfishly wishing to hear. But my Edwards (vampire). I knew if he was really there than I would either cry or burst into hysterics. Either way if he left me again I would probably just end up killing myself.

"I love you," he whispered so alluringly, that I opened my eyes to my past, present, and future.

THE END!!

**--YEAY, I finished!! And if you understood my story at all I appreciate you sticking it through. I would also love comments, that could help my writing or that could persuade me to stop… Thanks and LOVE!!--**


End file.
